Glass
by NoPantsNinja
Summary: Short little drabble. Riff thinks about Cain, and how fragile he really is. RiffxCain. Kinda fluffy.


Short. Sweet. Drabble-tastic thing. I literally woite it during my computer Apps Class.

I felt like making a short riffxcain oneshot. So here you go.

Enjoy my random whim

Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild or any of it's characters. Kaori Yuki does. But we all know that.

* * *

Riff sat next to a boy made of glass.

His most dear entity in all of existence was a mere boy with ebony hair and molten gold eyes. The poor boy, who was on his way to a social event, was being jostled about the carriage of the cab; the ability to steady himself into a regal sitting position was eluding him, much to his dismay. The road was exceptionally bumpy, and no matter how he tried he was continually tossed about, sometimes colliding with Riff's shoulder. Riff only smiled as Cain had a facial constancy of pouting; his small lips curved downward in a piqued and perturbed manner.

Riff thought, with a bit of amusement, it was somewhat becoming of him, the delicate boy he was.

He was so delicate, sometimes Riff was sure if he did not handle him gently enough in those mornings when he dressed his master's pale form, he would certainly shatter like a glass figurine. And like glass, Cain was transparent to his dear Riff. He was so easy to read it sometimes seemed an offense. Every eccentric action registered in Riff's mind immediately and directed his every action. Riff liked it this way. He knew that as long as he was vigilant he would surely be able to keep Cain happy, and alive. This way, there was no prospect of crushing this boy made of glass.

But also like glass, he appeared far sturdier than he actually was.

Cain was delicate in every connotation of the word. He was in every sense fragile. Sometimes Riff feared his master's nightmares, which were constantly spurned on by his late fathers actions, would kill the poor child; the child who woke up in the middle of the night and every so often cried for hours. And every time such an occasion arose, Riff would find this small boy wandering the halls at night; his plight was always the same, and Riff always made certain to escort his master back to his own room, tuck him securely into bed, and reside at his side until he closed his eyes for the evening all over again. No matter how old Cain was now, and Riff knew Cain sometimes considered he was too old to ever ask for Riff's nighttime comforts anymore, there would be nights where Cain was undoubtedly plagued by the same nightmares and would unsteadily wander the halls all the way to Riff's quarters. He always awoke Riff with a gentle shake, and Riff always obliged his master, doing what he had always done to console his petite lord. It was never a bother to him, Riff took great solace in those late night visits, and he never once resented the master for waking him so late in the night. Always with a chaste kiss on the forehead he would leave Cain's room, and return to his own quarters.

After muttering the smallest 'Goodnight', of course.

Riff dedicated his entire being to this porcelain boy's safekeeping; his entire soul belonged to Lord Cain, and to him Cain's happiness was worth more than his own life.

All for this pretty porcelain boy, with alabaster skin that was so pale it had a likeness to paper; that was littered with rosy red scars that wrapped themselves all the way down his petite back, some stopping just before his narrow hips. Riff was always gentle with Cain's back, avoiding it when necessary, because for a long time Cain would flinch when his hand even brushed the air surrounding his backside. After years of Riff nurturing fresh wounds from his father's whippings, Cain truly didn't mind the touch, but the way that Riff's hands sometimes ghosted over his skin often made him shiver. Riff did not know this, but Cain was sure it did not matter. Riff always enjoyed the fruits his morning's work when he was done, stepping back to admire Cain's perfectly fitted clothing. And Riff always received a warm smile when he was done.

Riff would die if it intended he would be able to witness Cain's smile.

Cain's smile was precious, because like all precious things, it was rare. Like striking gold, catching one of his dear master's smiles was something many sought after but only few achieved his jaded-mottled topaz eyes sometimes catching a glint of light and making his smile even more radiant. And whenever his master was near, he always could smell the slight scent of musky rose. It was something that riff never grew weary of. The very scent of him took away the past; the smell of smoke and blaze.

The singing feeling that sometimes raced across the scar on his wrist.

Riff jumped when his daze was broken by a small bump to his shoulder. Riff's trance had been broken and he jumped slightly, turning to see what had collided with him so gently.

"Milord?"

Riff whispered quietly, seeing that the young master was snoozing quietly, propped gently up against the fabric of Riff's jacket. His façade was undisturbed and saintly, his ebony locks obstructing his doll-like face slightly. Riff smiled and tried his best to be as still as possible whilst brushing a single lock of hair from his lord's face. One could mistake this seventeen year-old for a toddler, falling asleep in a carriage f all things. Riff smiled tenderly, and placed a small and gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lord Cain."

* * *

Thanks for reading my mental diarrhea. I tried to will myself to stop but it just kept coming.

Haha~

Reviews are nice :]


End file.
